Alien Logic
by RamenIsRad
Summary: “I always thought the hero got the girl!” “Kish, we most certainly were NOT the heroes in that story…” Time to change that, huh? KI TP
1. Plan A: Make a Plan

**Alien Logic**

**1. Plan A: Make a Plan**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… but hey, I can compensate by writing down my own twisted spin-off! MUAHAHAHAHA…. coughs… if you're still reading this, get to the fic! Seriously, who reads disclaimers or author's notes anymore?!... except for you I guess…**

--

"Sigh…"

"… … … … … …"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH…"

"… … … … … …"

"SIIIIIIIIIIGH SIGH SIGH SIGH SIGH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH…"

"Will you cut that _out_?"

An annoyed Pai looked up from his computer to cast an icy glare at Kish, who was floating around in the air doing – what else? – sighing. Not thinking Pai heard his distress, he figured he'd say his actions aloud. Pai may have been mad, but on a positive note he was paying attention to him now.

Actually, he was staring lividly at him.

Perfect.

"I'm _so _sorry to have interrupted your work, Pai," Kish apologized, though he didn't really sound like he cared that much about Pai's work either way. It didn't pertain to him anyway, so what else could he expect? "It's just that… oh never mind. You're doing the best you can…"

Pai's eye twitched. He didn't like hearing that he was doing the best he could. That sounded almost like an insult. He didn't like hearing insults – especially for reasons he was unfamiliar with. "In regards to what?"

Another sigh, Pai did his best to keep from killing the green haired alien. "It's just that you told me four days ago we'd be somewhere today is all… yet here we are, not there."

He blinked innocently at Pai, who just stared back with disinterest. "Oh, right, Earth."

Ever since they returned to their planet, Pai got full custody over the ship (why, no one knows…) and figured he could best help society by exploring the universe for a way to better their planet while conducting his own experiments on board during trips. Not having much to go back to – and feeling more like a family than any of them ever had – Tart and Kish traveled with him.

But being stuck on a ship with two other guys could be annoying after a while, no matter how good of terms you were on. The planets were also lame… either the inhabitants were strange or the planet itself made you want to bang your head against something until you forgot you stepped off the ship. There wasn't that much action, either. The most adventure they got was teleporting around. Well, Pai seemed to think of an adventure included studying all the new crud he got samples on, but he isn't normal…

Well, none of the three aliens are normal by any means, but he was just stranger.

He was also the only of the three to not have any strings attached to a girl on Earth. That's what he told his friends, anyway. They believed it, seeing how he was walking ice cube.

Thus the trip to Earth was more a hindrance to his studies than anything else.

Kish got him to agree they would stop by, but the look he was giving him now made him think he had a change of heart. Well, in Pai's case, he just changed his mind.

You need a heart to change it.

"Well? Are we going to be there soon…?"

Pai was the one sighing this time. "I don't know if that's the best idea. We'll end up staying there longer than I would like knowing you."

Kish's eyes narrowed. His bright, sun gold eyes were dimming with a hidden anger. "You told me you would stop."

Pai didn't want to, but the look Kish was giving him was… well, to put it bluntly, he felt guilty for his white lie. How could he be so stupid as to think Kish would forget? Especially with the Mew leader involved.

Yes, even Pai could tell Kish still had a severe infatuation with her, even after all this time. Kish's eyes would become flooded with images no one else could see and he would just get lost in… her. Tart would as well, but since he was in denial he would shake his head and make his thoughts extremely obvious and run off to his room to repeat this process in silence.

What kind of lovelorn freaks was he stuck with?

"Fine."

Kish's furrowed eye brows popped up and he studied Pai's face. "Fine… you mean…" his face lit up. "You're taking us there? _Really_?"

He gave Kish a firm, strict nod. "Yes. I'll drop you off on my way to the next galaxy. You'll have about ten days to take care of whatever business you need. Who knows – maybe I'll get more work done without you and Taruto darting around."

A smiled warmed up Kish's face and burst into a full out beam at the complete realization of what Pai had told him. _'I'll get to see Ichigo again!_'

"Oh, Pai, I take it back – you DO have a heart!" Kish joyfully exclaimed before he teleported to who-knows-where.

Pai blinked. "When did he say… I didn't have… a heart?" He shrugged and officially tore his attention away from his work, teleporting to change the coordinates.

--

"HEY, TART!"

Dark ocher eyes, which had been pasted to his meal, roved up to see Kish floating merrily in front of him. He brought his lids half way down.

"What is it, Kish?" he asked. He hadn't seen him this happy in a while and was almost too afraid to ask why.

"We're going to go to Earth for TWO WEEKS! Isn't that grand? I'll finally get my Koneko-chan!"

Tart felt something yank at his insides and suppressed the urge to punch his chest until it went away. "Err… Earth, you say? You mean you're still hooked on that old hag?"

"She isn't an old hag and of course I am," Kish huffed.

Right, stupid question… he only talked about her half the time. Tart felt his face get warm and put an effort into diverting attention away from a pink stain that was starting to build up on his cheeks. "Hey, Kish, how do you plan on going about that?"

Kish titled his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the old hag is probably – what – twenty? Doesn't that mean she's in some college place? How will you know where to find her?" Kish felt his face pale. "And what if she's still with the other guy? Or a different guy?" Kish felt himself sail to the floor. "And what if she got married and had his children?" Kish was now on the floor. "Or if she still really hates you or is ordered to kill you because you're technically still enemies?" Kish was now sinking even lower to the ground. "Or if she's dead?" Kish was now sprawled out on the floor. "Or if sh-"

"GOD DAMMIT TART YOU JUST HAD TO BE A PESSAMIST! WE HAVE PAI FOR THAT YA KNOW!"

He teleported out in a rage, leaving Tart the way he had left Pai. Tart looked into his meal and felt suddenly very overwhelmed with grief.

"What if all those things happened… with the monkey?"

--

**Hope you all liked! Please review so I can the nice warm fuzzy feeling and return the favor by – gasp – UPDATING! throws confetti Oh, by the way, I haven't seen the Tokyo Mew Mew A'la Mode. My friend told me Ichigo wasn't the lead Mew and I got this unexplainable sudden hatred for this Berry person – the same feeling you get for someone who's mean to your best friend, only a thousand times worse since Ichigo has super powers. So anyone who saw it and is expecting the enemy in this, sorry!**


	2. Earth is for Lovers and Space is for Eve

**Alien Logic**

**2. Earth is for the Lovers and Space is for Everything Else **

**So, it's official. My school is full of freaks – and since I'm friends with, like, EVERYONE that means I'm a freak by association (not that I probably wouldn't be labeled one if I was an outsider sweat drops). Anyways, so one of my friends in Youth and Government – a club for people going into politics for all those who don't know – thought it'd be a good idea to sneak pot into the capitol building… WHAT A MORON! So now he's suspended and that's all anyone knows. Apparently something else happened, but everyone who was on the trip isn't allowed to say what, even though obviously one of them slipped… no one knows anything, but obviously the teachers were the ones who found his pot or else wouldn't he be in juvy or something?!**

**It just amazes me how dumb people can be so, err, **_**dumb**_**… let this kid be your anti-drug. **

**Anime/manga are mine ). **

**Back to business – thank you's and virtual schoki go out to: ****MisstresoftheNight****, ****Jeimii-chan1989****, ****KeiiyakoMinto**** (awe, I liked the long review, on account of I felt the same lol), ****Tsukiko AlienWitch**** (alien girl? laughs no, it's kish and ichigo FOREVER!), ****MewPurin****, ****Tuliharja**** (thanks – I always thought Tart would be a mini-Pai and played around with the idea… didn't turn out half bad. And berry is, like, the demon version of ichigo…), ****Lilyflower-314****, ****shyro13****, ****abuseaursome****, ****Safaia Bara ****(answers: 1. Pai? Have a pairing? Him, not sure looks away whistling and 2. a la mode will NOT play a part. As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't exist. I'm not fond of berry… sorry if you like her… I did watch a few episodes because you said her bf was cute and HE WAS! So thanks. And rants are always allowed.) ****pinky strawberry angel**** (my first reviewer for the story!! Just for that, you get extra love. And believe you me, no aliens+no ichigo it pretty much sucks by a couple of miles away lol)****. You guys give me the fluffy feeling that I love! I hope this chapter gives you the same. **

**By the way, I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew… heh, almost forgot that…oops.**

**--**

It had been a quiet day, much unlike what was expected by Pai.

Kish, who usually zipped around emblazoning himself in each room of the entire ship like it was his job, had been still. He had kept to himself, alternating between sitting around and having more 'Ichigo Dazings' than the normal amount and rocketing over to the window to see if he was any closer to Earth –

Any closer to her.

"What a pathetic lovelorn fool," Pai would mutter irritably to himself as Kish went about his newly adopted routine. How did he _get _like that? Especially over the Mew leader? It was just beyond him, and the more he thought about it the more his head pounded.

Tart wasn't much better either, much to his utter dismay. Tart was usually helping out Pai in whatever way he could, cleaning (someone had to…), cooking (someone had to do that too…), or babysitting Kish. He was the same, but he was more… what's a good way to put it…

"DOES ANYBODY HERE HAVE A CLUE WHAT PERSONAL BOUNDRIES ARE? AND IS IT SO HARD TO PUT DISHES AWAY WHEN YOU'RE DONE EATING? WHAT HAPPENED TO TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS WHEN YOU LEFT A ROOM? DOES ENERGY CONSERVATION MEAN NOTHNIG?"

… hmmm, there was no good way to put it. He was a dangerous mix between an angst-filled hormonal teenager and a mom.

Pai was fond of neither.

For some odd reason that he just couldn't grasp, it bothered him. It bothered him that his friends were so out of it that they were unlike themselves. It twisted up all the nerves he had, making it hard for _him_ to even maintain his normal personality traits. Maybe that's why, when he passed by Kish giving the cool glass a glazed hopeful look, he stopped behind him and said something.

"I don't like it."

He heard a low rumble – something he had identified as a poorly contained chuckle – come from Kisshu. He scowled. What was so humorous to him?

"What, may I ask, is it that you don't like?"

His tone sounded amused. Was he _playing_ with him? Had he thought that he – Pai – was entertaining? He made a mental note to never, ever state even the most elementary of thoughts he had on how his shipmates handled anxiety. _Ever_. But, since he already dug his hole, he mine-as-well fill it back up, too.

"I don't like how you and Taruto are acting."

"Why's that?" he laughed, still looking out the window.

Pai hovered with a scowl on his face. He hadn't expected Kish to actually ask him why he felt the way he did, just accept it.

"I do not feel the need to justify myself," he answered truthfully.

"Humor me."

"You are being _immature_," Pai said, trying not to snap back as bitterly as he would have liked. He needed to work on keeping his emotions in check. "I'm the only one getting anything accomplished."

A full blast laugh came from Kish as he spun in the air to give Pai a questioning smile. "From what I hear, Tart's been 'accomplishing' a lot, too. What, doing the dishes and conserving energy all by himself is no easy feat!"

Pai's eye twitched and he teleported to his lab for some solitude in the middle of Kish's roaring laughter.

Oh yeah… that would defiantly be the final time he _ever _showed Kisshu he had emotions.

It was better to pretend they were a thing everyone else had.

He could live just fine with that.

--

It was _so _close now.

They were hovering a few kilometers away from a satellite and had a perfect view of their destination.

Earth.

A hot breath seeped through his loose lips, smearing the glass with an opaque mist as his wavering eyes stared at the planet in wonder. It was a perfect orb shape, crowned with fresh green land and deep blue waters. Not even the clouds could stretch out enough to hide the perfect world from his greedy view. He wanted to take it all in, commit the beauty to memory.

Recollections of racing through emerald fields dotted with thin trees and vibrantly shaded flowers rushed through his mind. He loved his mission, but it was such a great feeling to be out in nature thinking about how right it felt sometimes. He'd sneak out just to enjoy what he wanted. What he was told he needed. What he was ordered to get.

It wasn't hard to remember why he had been so quick to anger when he first arrived in the city Tokyo.

The smog that put unwanted pressure against his lungs, the filth of the litter that clogged streets – the streets themselves that hid the rich ground crying for sunlight below. The buildings that blocked the sunlight… it was disgusting.

_His _people had been demoted to living underground. They had all this to themselves and this is how they choose to repay this precious planet?

Embarrassing.

He shut his eyes and relaxed. He was stereotyping an entire species based on… well, the entire species.

Though, were they really all that much better?

Hadn't his people poisoned their undergrounds?

A warmth touched his face, and realized he was smiling. A picture of Ichigo connected to his thoughts. She was smiling at him the way he saw her smile at Masaya. Laughing with her eyes squinting in joy and her cheeks flushed with delight. How could he be so jealous of an entire species when there was at least one of their kind who deserved what he thought he did?

"We can safely teleport down from here." Pai's calculating tone cut through his thoughts.

He arched a perfectly sculpted brow. "We? I thought you were 'dropping us off on your way to the next galaxy?'"

"I figured I could focus on research I never got a chance to look into before," he said. Kish dismissed any other motives he had; he was just happy Pai would be there too. "But it will be straining to teleport down. There's a twenty percent chance we won't make it down where we want and we'll be just outside the stratosphere. This doubles with each time we do it within approximately a day due to our distance. It might be a good idea to just get what we need and set up some sort of base down there during the duration of our stay… which will not be long, mind you."

He snorted. "Whatever you say, Pai."

Pai liked the sound of that, even though Kish said it sarcastically. Last time they were here, Kish was the leader of their team. Now, he was. That was a nice change, he thought.

"Go get Taruto," he ordered briskly. "We need to make sure we have all necessities first since we aren't making second trips."

"Don't you need someone to go down and scout for a safe place?" Kish asked, suddenly aware that he will have some free time to himself. "Find somewhere we can go down to and take our stuff to?"

He tilted his head slightly. "Yes, Kisshu, I do. That's why I need you to get Taruto. I'm going to have him do it."

Kish's eyes got wide and he teleported over to glare at Pai, who was leaning over his work with no care for Kish's anger. "Are you _crazy_? Why the hell would you do that?"

"He keeps missions in mind and stays focus, carrying them out until they are complete," Pai answered. "Though he may be somewhat distracted by his impulses to go and find Mew Purin, he will do all he can to do what he needs to get down first, rather than you."

"_Rather than me_?"

"Yes," he said. "That's right. You seem to enjoy getting distracted. Every job I ever gave you hasn't been done until the last minute if at all."

"So? Those were boring jobs like 'guard the algae no one cares about with your life,'" he complained, recalling a recent even on a swampy planet where Pai abused his powers.

Pai rolled his eyes. "Wasn't that the same algae that you bumped into then proceeded to step on?" Kish whistled. "Besides, Mew Ichigo could very well be wondering around and I think if you had to choose between helping Taruto and myself and wooing her… well, you know what you would pick."

--

"Kish?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd… you… know…"

"Know what?"

"Don't interrupt me!... Now, I wanted to ask you. How'd you know when… when you… ya know…"

"No, I don't."

"Lemme finish! Now, how'd you kn-"

"Know _what_?"

"ARGH! ...You know what? Forget it! It wasn't important!"

Kish arched a brow at Tart, who walked ahead of him in a huff. _"What was THAT about?"_ he asked himself.

"Tart, are you angry? You know, if you can't concentrate on teleporting to Earth _I _can always take your place."

Tart snickered. "Psh, as if I'd give up the opportunity to prove to Pai I'm not a screw up like you." Kish resisted the urge to smack his head. "He trusts me to zip back an' forth three times with the odds against me? Sounds like _fun_."

Kish lost this battle, and he wasn't too happy about it. Pai and the runt (who wasn't so much of a runt now, but it's too late to change his nickname) were both against him.

When they came into Pai's lab, he stood up to full height with his infamous face void of emotion, holding onto something his long fingers were carefully hiding. "Taruto, I suppose Kisshu has filled you in on what you have to do?"

"Yeah," he said, smirking at Kish's glower. "I just hafta to find a place in Tokyo for us, come back, and take you guys back there so you can go down with all your stuff to avoid suspicion from the human."

"You are also aware of your percentage of error?"

"Five to ten to twenty," Tart chirped merrily, pleased at the rising numbers – meaning the more danger – meaning excitement – meaning he gets to live up a bit.

Kish muttered something bitterly, but no one heard it.

If Pai showed his feelings through his facial expressions, he would be smiling at Tart's excitement and perhaps even look a bit concerned at the fact he was so eager to challenge logic. But since he had issues with that, he looked utterly indifferent. "Good. If you concentrate enough on a quiet place, maybe a park you could get away from detection. To my chagrin, creating uproars is not something we are to be doing this time around."

"Pity," Kish mumbled, more to the voices in his head then anyone else.

"Time is on your side as well," Pai continued, ignoring Kish's statement and Tart's muffled laughs at it. "It's nearing eleven, it's a new moon, there's no holiday celebrations, and it's colder out so park activity – if it was a worry – is even less so."

Pai gave Tart a penetrating look. Tart realized he wasn't so much looking at him but rather numbers. His calculating stare wasn't directed on him until a full minute after he was done speaking.

"Sounds easy enough." Tart shrugged nonchalantly. He tapped his head briskly with his knuckles, saying, "I already got a good picture of the park in my head."

Kish slammed his own knuckles into Tart's head. The young alien stifled a yelp and whipped around to stare down Kish. "What the hell was THAT for?"

He yawned, "Oh, well I didn't like that picture."

"_You_ couldn't _see_ what I was _thinking_!"

"Oh to the contrary I can."

"Shut up! You're just jealous Pai trusts me more!"

"And you're just jealous Pai wants to spend some alone time with me rather than you."

"Ewe, that's going to stop _there_," Pai interjected, not pleased with the turn Kish was trying to force into the argument. Were did he go wrong? "Now, Taruto, before you leave, I have something for you."

Pai held his palm out to Tart. Kish leaned over to see a small, circular silver plate in it. Pai pushed a button and a blank screen popped. The screen was blank until Pai got out a clone of the device and made it pop open in front of his face. Now Tart's screen showed Pai and Pai's screen showed Tart and the tip of Kish's head.

"This is to communicate. Great reception and I plan on leaving this open for the duration of your time down there. If you run into any trouble or get stuck in the stratosphere, open yours and I'll be aware of your location and we can speak. It has to be _open_, though."

Kish whistled. "Looks nice, Pai – you sure you can trust the runt with this?"

Tart angrily ripped the device out of Pai's hands and stuffed it into a pocket he had in his pants. "I'm going down now, then. By the way, Pai said he likes spending time with me more last week! So _hah_."

He teleported.

Kish's jealousy from not being able to have Tart's job vanished and was replaced by genuine hurt. He gave Pai a panged expression and gasped. "Did you _really_?"

Pai shrugged. "I leave my statements open for interpretation to avoid being dragged into conflicts. Like this one, for instance."

Kish narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Let's just say I was there then and I interpreted it as you saying you like me more…"

Pai sighed; he gets rid of one of them and yet their argument continues… _he just can't win_.

An ache scraped his muscles. That was the most strenuous teleporting he'd attempted for a while. He even struggled to stand and his vision felt blurred. He groped around for something to lean on and found a tree. Relief swept through him as he pressed his sore back up against the cool bark and rested his eyes on his puffs of breath, fighting against the chill of the air.

He slowly smiled.

This was AWESOME.

What a rush!

He had only even felt that pressure a few times before, and never that consuming.

The ache was everywhere, but it made him feel alive – like he actually DID something.

Tart's breath slowly steadied itself.

After a minute his senses were all back on line and the only sting he had left was in his memory. He stood up to his full height and walked out beside a bench. He was pleased with the spot he picked to come to. Nothing had changed at all. It was almost as if –

"TAR-TAR!"

- he never left.

--

**I hope this was a good follow up for you guys. Please review, burn, comment, whatever it is you crazy people do these days! Meanwhile, I'll try to fight off the evils of homework projects, insane AP classes, clubs and after school activities galore, babysitting psycho friends (rather vice versa…) and SATs long enough to update a long, well written chapter that inspires you to go save orphans from burning buildings and give them away to parents who want them and have good incomes with a dog named Skip that wins gold medals at dog shows and they live next door to their soul mate!**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

… **Yeah, I need to go catch up on sleep first………… **


	3. Pai Gets Back at Kisshu Pt 1

**Alien Logic**

**3. Pai Gets Back at Kisshu Pt. 1**

**Tokyo Mew Mew is still not mine. Thus I don't really think I need to elucidate the reasons I am on this website *coughs*.**

**A virtual ice cream sundae (or the most awesome popsicles for any vegans) goes out to: ****Safaia Bara** (mews will be making their entrance this chapter, but mostly the next one), **pinky strawberry angel** (sorry this wasn't updated soon after you review buthey, its up now!), **Suuz112 **(I'm glad you like it! Enjoy this chapter), **MewPurin** (I know, I feel bad for them both too! But I do it because picturing them pouting is too cute to pass up Xp), **Tuliharja **(alright this was a long review lol I loved it. I'm not a berry fan at all and im glad your okay with no Berry. I was worried people would flip. To answer youre questions: Pudding was in the park because I'm evil Xp seriously, you find out this chapter. And I want Pai with someone… maybe… I'm still debating how that will go down since he's like the voice of reason).

**It was also comforting to know that some people agreed with me on Berry. Safaia Bara actually told me that the demon – err, sorry, **_**Berry's **_**boyfriend was worth some time, so I got my buddy to watch an episode with him. Turns out they were right – too bad he wasn't in the original series. I just about turned into mush when I found out he hugged her every morning because her mom died. No matter how strange the series, you gotta love the fluff.**

**Then Ichigo never showed up (not in this episode anyways but I heard she does later) and the aliens didn't make an appearance and the magical feeling left. Sigh… humans are so fickle =).**

---

A lot of things were Kish's mind:

Ichigo.

Where was Tart?

Ichigo.

Why wasn't Tart back yet?

Ichigo.

What could be taking Tart so long?

Ichigo.

Did Tart stray from the plan?

Ichigo.

Maybe Tart found Ichigo and fell in love with her, too.

Ichigo.

If so… _ewe_.

Ichigo.

Whoa – was that a split end and since when did he have SPLIT ENDS?

Ichigo.

Seriously though, didn't he get his hair cut, like, two weeks ago? What the hell was his hair SPLITTING on him for?

Ichigo.

One… two…

Ichigo.

… twelve… thirteen…

Ichigo.

… twenty… twenty-one...

Ichigo.

TWENTY-SEVEN FRICKEN SPLIT ENDS! That's twenty-seven more than he should have!

Ichigo.

Tart would be back any minute now.

Ichigo.

What could possibly be TAKING him so long?

Ichigo.

Maybe… just maybe Tart was hurt and he needs Kish to save him.

Ichigo.

And here was Pai holding him back!

Ichigo.

What a self-centered jerk!

Ichigo.

'Grr… I'm Pai. Fear me and my long, smooth, lavender scented purple and feminine hair with – NO SPLIT ENDS!' What the hell! He hadn't cut his hair for months!

And Ichigo.

---

All the while, Pai was shaking his head, almost visibly seeing Kish's thoughts printed on his forehead.

"_Taruto hasn't even been gone two minutes and he's already a mess,"_ Pai thought to himself, miserably.

Sometimes, he just really hated life.

---

Molten copper-tinged brown eyes sparkled as the head they fit into whipped around to do a double-take at a bench. It wasn't as if she'd been avidly staring at it, she just merely took in her surroundings…

The trees…

The flowers…

Taruto…

The lake…

The grass…

Wait, Taruto?

That's when the world became more vivid. Even the late hours that had tried to hide everything with its undisturbed darkness couldn't keep the scenery from her. The colors stood out as if she was inside a piece of abstract art, the tiniest details like the veins of all the leaves and stems pulsed, the wind that once seemed nonexistent was now shoving her backwards and making her struggle to keep her balance.

"TAR-TAR!"

She looked back at the bench.

The bench that was a dull red was now a blinding crimson that was placed just a few inches before a now tall, healthy tree.

But nothing was there.

The night had caught her irises and darkened them to match her disappointment. Even her blonde, icy tresses that had teased her shoulders and bounced around her cheeks lost its volume and sank with her eyes.

He wasn't there.

"Purin? What was _that_?"

The blonde monkey blushed and cast an embarrassed look over at Retasu. The older girl looked a bit frenzied. Her entire face heated up. "Oh, it was nothing! Na no da!"

Retasu got even more panicked. She hadn't heard Purin say that since… ahhhh she couldn't remember!

"Purin you shouted out Tar-Tar! Wait, did you _see _him? Are the aliens back?" Retasu was now dancing around on her toes, eying the lake and thinking of whether she'd be able to somehow use the water to her advantage.

"No! I didn't!" she insisted. "I only thought I had over there, by that bench. But there isn't anything there, see?"

She jabbed her finger at the lonely area. Retasu calmed down considerably, reverting back to looking worried. "Do you… ah, think about him often?"

"Wha?" Purin tilted her head at the older Mew, who only offered a small smile to coax the truth out of her (not that she needed to coax – Purin was naturally honest). "Of course I do! Tar-Tar is my friend!"

Retasu smiled and patted her head softly. She had to remember that even though Purin looked sixteen, she still held onto the naivety she had at ten.

"It's so late," Retasu yawned. "I can't believe what a slave-driver Ryou was today. To keep us until eleven on a school night is just inconsiderate."

Purin smiled. Retasu had become a lot more outspoken. Well, outspoken for Retasu anyways. "I guess we better hurry up then and get home before our families worry."

"Hmmm, you said it," she agreed.

They walked away, picking up on an obviously humorous conversation they were having before Purin stopped. When they had vanished from sight and sound, Tart had jumped down from the branch he teleported up to and let go of a breath that was clogging his lungs.

That was… close.

He had wanted to mess with her some more; zip around her and watch as she wielded all over in excitement at finding where he was, to show himself and taunt her for still being stupid, and to scold her for not having the candy she owed him on her.

Hn.

He brought his attention back to his mission. A place to stay. Otherwise known as a house.

Hmmmm….

---

"Pai."

Pai hadn't acknowledged the fact Kisshu had just said his name, but he had heard it. Maybe it was due to the fact Kish had screamed it in his ear, but he could be wrong.

"Pai!"

"… … … …"

"Pai, what would you say to someone you loved?"

Pai scoffed.

Kish let a dreamy haze fill his eyes. "What do you say to someone you… need to love you back?"

Why was he asking Pai this? Was he in his right state of mind? Pai and romance go together almost as well an ice cube and lava. Doesn't he _know_ that?

"I feel like I can't control myself around her," Kish continued anyways. "I want to do so much to her. Make her scream and moan because of _me_. I don't really _care_ how, just so that she does. I don't think, I do. I do and I say."

He watched Kish tap his fingers against his palm indifferently from the corner of his eye.

"And I don't get why she doesn't love me back."

Pai shook his head. Was he being serious right now? "Mew Ichigo," he spoke slowly, "doesn't seem like she's the type of girl to enjoy being dominated and that's all you want to do: dominate. It's not necessarily _your_ fault, it's just in your nature. You need to have control and you think she'd simply accept that. It just seems that she's like you: controlling. She _is_ the leader of her obnoxiously irritating group. Have you considered that you two may have just one too many similar personality traits to be able to have a relationship?"

"On top of that, how do you know that you aren't just lustful for her? Or that, when you see her again, she'd be matured and changed into the person she is supposed to be and that you didn't fall for Ichigo but rather _Mew_ Ichigo. She isn't going to be the same rival. There will be less… temptation since we aren't trying to fight them. The forbidden feelings are, though disgusting, not all that forbidden on either side."

If Pai showed emotion, he would be smirking. There – he had used logic to analyze Kisshu's love life _without_ getting romantic. It could be done.

Silence buzzed throughout the room. Pai hid his excitement at his accomplishment and looked up to see Kish fuming.

"Well who asked _you_?" he said in a huff. "You need to learn to keep your crummy opinions to yourself. I don't remember asking you for your thoughts on My Kitten and me you… you… _killjoy_!"

He teleported in anger, shouting something that sounded like, "And where the hell is Tart?" Pai's face fell… it was then he remembered his promise to himself to not share any personal thoughts with Kish anymore. It always made him out to be the bad guy.

---

"Kisshu, is it safe to ask what you're doing with those scissors?"

"Yes."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Alright then, move along."

---

It looked like a nice, cozy house. He wasn't sure why, but Tart thought the area looked very familiar somehow. Then again all these neighborhoods and houses seemed just like the one before it as far as he was concerned. He walked around a bit until he found one house that caught his eye.

It had plants bordering the front of the home and thick, box-like bushes bordering the sidewalk that led to clean white steps and a thick oak door. Two twin trees hung leaves over the grass and it seemed like the way he had always wanted his house to look.

With his mind made up, Tart ambled to the front door and knocked.

He figured he may as well be polite about the whole ordeal.

He shifted on his heals. No answer. Maybe these humans have hearing problems.

Tart sighed and did the one trick he had perfected from being the youngest alien with on a ship for years on end: knocked until he annoyed the hell outta whoever it was came to the door.

It must've been five minutes when he decided to open the door himself. He twisted the handle until he heard a _crack_ and tapped it open.

A thick stench had built itself on all the baubles and furniture that littered the home and assaulted Tart's nose immediately. This didn't seem to bother him enough to go look for another abode and he went to work investigating. It was nice on the inside, though not as grand as the outside led him to believe. The kitchen had lots of pictures of the residents adhered on it via magnets and it seemed eerily clean and calm to him after counting that four people lived here from the photos.

His eye caught a letter on the table and he hovered over it to see what it said. He grimaced when he saw it was a letter in sloppy handwriting he could barely make out. He didn't feel like thinking too much about it, and left to examine the upstairs. It was just as clean as the down stairs was and didn't look like it had been occupied for a while.

No residents plus lots of space plus pretty little garden out front equals mission accomplished.

---

"PAI!"

"… … … …"

"Is there a way to put hair back on?"

"… … … …"

"Pai, this is IMPORTANT!"

"… … … …."

"Oh wait – I think I got it – AHHH NOO IT'S NOT WORKING! PAI!"

Kish flew into the room and held out something green in front of Pai's view – wait, was that his _hair_?

Pai looked up to see Kish on the verge of suicide. "I was tugging them down to get a good cut and they fell out. Am I going bald, Pai?"

Oh, so it really _was _hair. Two short strands. Now, Pai could've been kind and soothed him with common sense, but Pai just wasn't known for being nice. "I'm afraid you are, Kisshu, I'm afraid you are…"

---

**Try not to hate me for jumping around so much! It's just something that's kind of adhered to my style. I can't seem to stay focused on one scene for more than five seconds. It may have something to do with my attention-span, but I could be wrong. And I'll try to update as much as possible, but the combination of school and a BETA hunt who watches this series is killing me lol. So review and let me know if this was worth your time :)**


	4. Loathsome Human Residence

**Alien Logic**

**4. Loathsome Human Residence**

**Tokyo Mew Mew plus me owning it equals Kish isn't allowed to wear clothes. Alas, he's in them in every freaking episode. So it is safe to conclude I do not own the show.**

**Pai plushies with built in power-glares (so you can feel the love when you give him a good squeeze!) goes out to: **

**Suuz112 **(awe if you like sundaes you can get one this chapter, too! I think kish is a bit of a drama queen… but he's hot so he's allowed to be XP), **Rizu Neko-Chan **(Awe I'm blushing now! Thanks SO much! Yeah I hate punctuation… gets me every time… and I'm looking for a beta but no luck yet!), **MewRebecky **(omg I was in hysterics at your raving… your reviews are a s funny! Thanks for making me laugh), **HikaruKoaru101 **(thanks so much! Love the pen name btw… out of curiosity did you read the ouran manga or watch the anime?), **sukistrawberry2468** (awe thanks! I think the aliens are incredibly hard to master… I still don't think I got Pai's scariness down but if your happy then I must be doing something right! And I HATE the sequel!), **Safaia Bara **(Hey I just reviewed your update XD anyways, I totally agree one hundred percent. Manga are almost always better – especially in the saiyuki series. And I would only ever see pai with one girl… but your going to have to wait and find out… even though I think you already know… as for the beta hunt, I'm looking for one is all lol), **Tuliharja **(I loved critic time! I swear I'm not a masochist or anything, but I agree. I come from my ap English class were detail in writing equals good grade and its hard to remember that doesn't apply here. And those people ARE SO coming back. I know – I'm evil), **MisstresoftheNight **(awe I'm happy this brightened your day! Hope this does too!)

**Any errors in this chapter are blamed on my little brother. He's currently punching the air around me trying to keep Venom from Spiderman away so I don't get 'distracted.' **_**What a guy**_**.**

---

Pai liked it when things went to plan. This was because that meant everything went the way he wanted them to go. And if they when the way he wanted them to, then he was automatically right. He liked very few things in life, and being right was just one of those few.

Likewise, Pai didn't like it when things went wrong. This is because it means he planned something wrong. This meant he wasn't right. He didn't like a lot of things, but not being right was something he just really couldn't stand.

Something he wasn't used to was the grey area in-between being right and wrong. How was he supposed to feel when his plans were met, but not to his expectations? Not knowing what to do made Pai feel like he wasn't prepared. This made him think he was wrong. So he decided that grey area equals ending up pissed off.

Too bad for Tart.

The alien youth was grinning up at the 'leader' as he struggled to stand. The trip to the ship and back to show off his 'find' to Pai had worn him out. He was ready to collapse at the ground at any given moment – and probably would have if he wasn't so eager to see how pleased Pai was going to be. (Well, how pleased he _wanted_ Pai to be.)

"Taruto," Pai growled darkly. "Explain yourself."

Tart was beaming. He was so happy – Pai had _never _asked him to explain how he did something. He usually didn't care. This must be because he did so well! "It was nothin' I swear," he pronounced modestly. "I just walked up to the first place I saw and it worked!"

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah!" Tart said.

Pai took it all in: and it wasn't working for him. Not only was this place inhabited by _sordid_ life forms that polluted the earth _he failed to retrieve_ (deeeeeeep breaths… steady now… happy place…) but they would surely make a return! Then what? How would that go?

Oh he could see it now:

"_Hello Good Alien Sir! I'm Mr. Loathsome Human. I live here – where you are right now – with my germy and equally loathsome human offspring. Oh, and mustn't forget my loathsome spouse! And you are?"_

"_Pai."_

"_Pleasure to meet you!"_

"… … … … … … … … … …"

"_OH! The strong silent type, eh? I bet you get along with the ladies on __your__ planet just fine hehehehe. Hey – I have a great idea! How about since you're stuff is already in my house, we just keep you here for the night? We can eat together, play Uno, gossip about the neigbo- uhhhahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Then Pai would kill him.

And his loathsome human family.

"Taruto this won't work. Have you thought about the repercussions we will have on the family if they see us?"

"They won't," he argued sleepily, slouching on the couch. "We'll just leave before they get home."

"Do you have any idea when that will be?"

"I…"

"I assume you do or you wouldn't suggest such an asinine plan otherwise, I'm sure. Besides, it smells." He turned on his heels to yell at Tart, but he was sound asleep. Pai scoffed.

Does he wake him up and yell now, wait and yell at him later, or just put up with the crummy hand he's been dealt?

Pai sighed and went to go scout out a good room for him – one that wasn't so smelly. This could be temporary and next time _Pai _will look for a place himself.

He'd just focus on the chance he might get to kill some humans to make it through the experience.

Oh, and he'd also get to yell at Tart when he awoke – always a plus.

---

Kish used to think Pai was smart.

Kish used to think Pai thought everything through.

Kish used to think Pai knew not to trust anyone.

For the first time in his life, Kish was more than happy to be wrong.

That's right – Kish was WRONG.

Pai made a mistake; he told Kish to stay on the ship as Tart showed him the place he got.

…

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Was he SERIOUS?

He really thought Kish was going to listen?

_Really_?

When Tart arrived and Pai ordered him to stay, he had to admit – he was a _little_ upset. After a few minutes of moping, an epiphany hit him.

No one was here to make sure he listened to him!

Cue the evil laughs again...

---

**I know, I know… incredibly short which sucks after the long wait. *Dodges fruit being tossed* WHOA WAIT! To compensate I'm making then next chapter not only reeeeeeeeeeeeeally ridiculously long, but also Kish centric. Now that my play of doom is over (I got a lead in the Christmas carol!... why we did it before thanksgiving is still a mystery to me) I can focus on my fics! Maybe even an appearance from the Mews again will take place and more than just a 'I think I saw something!'… juuuuuuuuuust maybe… now go review please XP **


	5. Detective Kish

**Alien Logic**

**5. Detective Kish**

**---**

**Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine. I don't think I'd constantly remind everyone of this if it weren't true.**

**Thank you's go out to:**

**Tuliharja** (I give you props. You seem to be able to recognize rhetorical devices/strategies and also like them in use. I respect you very much and I appreciate your pros/cons. This honesty makes me happy – I hate t when people hold back. And you're right, I shoul have used a different verb instead of 'yell.' I missed that. Thanks so much for the feedback.),** sukistrawberry2468** (sorry, I hate short updates too! I hope this one does the trick. The next chapter will be WAY funnier, though.), **Tsukiko AlienWitch** (I couldn't picture Pai calling them anything else lol thanks for the comment), **Singstar Master** (I dare you to), **Breezy-chan** (didn't we talk about this…? But yes, you may. Or just look up the episodes, lazy!), **Suzu-Koneko** (awe, sorry for making Pai so evil. I just have fun like that. He's not the bad guy though, I don't think… sweat drops. And I'm really naïve too, so I can relate lol. I love to hear people qualms with Berry as well, so thank you for that.), **Murasaki-chan** (I would never ditch a fic. I like them too much. And I know I take long hiatuses sometimes. I just have a lot going on. and thanks for the positive remarks lol I'm a sucker for compliments. As far as the a la mode anime: my friend had it on her computer and I have no idea how. Did you try youtube?), **MewRebecky **(Yes, funny. Like I'll be honest: that review made no sense and yet I was laughing hysterically. I really don't know why. You have a _gift_ my friend.), **Ayame Maaka** (continuing! Lol), **Safaia Bara** (no problem. School crushes me under its iron fist as well. I can relate. And thank you – the play was wonderful. Thanks for the luck, even though I apparently lost it *sweadrops*), **Lela Rye **(thanks so much for showing me what you liked so I know what it is I'm doing right. I appreciate it! And yes, everyone is older by about 6 years. If you need me to PM you on what exact ages/grades they are, let me know), **MegamiofMeiun** (sorry for the abrupt cliffie lol and I love the profile pic btw – saiyuki is AMAZING), **Hate Ryou Love Kisshu **(wow your enthusiasm rubbed off a bit XD)

---

Her room was plain. Come to think of it, there were a lot of human baubles missing as well.

Kish growled and glared at the overly tidy room. Damn, she really _was _gone. At least she wasn't here at any rate. And standing around here would be completely pointless. So then if this is all true, why can't he move?

"_Don't expect things to stay the same as they were before. Things change. There's no guarantee you'll still have the same feelings for her or even that her feelings towards you could have grown."_

He punched her dresser and the wood chipped in under his fist. Not that he cared. It obviously meant nothing to her since she left it behind. He laughed. All the things in this room meant nothing to her. Including him.

Then again… she wouldn't be his toy if she didn't make him have some fun with her, would she?

Kish sighed and teleported to a place he could get some answers.

---

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"What?" Said girl looked up from her book and tilted her head in confusion. "N-nothing's wrong, Aoyama-kun." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Is there something wrong with _you_?"

"No," he laughed. "It's just," he caught her eyes and her heart clenched. "Never mind. We should be in Tokyo soon."

"_Oh Aoyama-kun_," Ichigo's sighs echoed in her head. "_I know what you want to say. That ever since we defeated the aliens you haven't been happy with me. That ever since I told you how my feelings for you aren't what I thought they were –_" She rested her cheek in her hands and tightened her eyes to stop the tears. "_I have hurt you so much, Aoyama-kun. And I don't even have a reason for why. I should not have treated my first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss this way._"

Her cheeks, which had been tinged pink from the agony weighing her down, had darkened into a deep red. The vision of Masaya standing before her with a breeze gently combing throw his hair and the sun glazing over her features had morphed into that of a cocky alien's golden eyes laughing at her. No, it wasn't Masaya that had been her first…

"_Thanks for the kiss_."

"NYA!"

"Ichigo! What is it?"

Ichigo's red face traveled to the roots of her hair in embarrassment. She shook her head wildly shouting that she was fine until Masaya let it drop. She clutched Masha, who was always left dangling from a pin on her shirt, in her fingers and sighed. "_Maybe I'll get my head of straight once I'm back home_."

---

It was pink. And feminine. And it was the only building in this area of the park. Kish's eye twitched. He would never be able to understand why the humans ever thought of this as a _hideout_.

He tapped the door open just enough to see if the person he needed to interrogate was here. So long as he could find out what he needed to know.

Tart's love interest seemed to be the only Mew working. She also seemed to still be weird, considering she was trying to give everyone their orders by throwing them Frisbee-style at their tables. Two other girls working there were in hysterics and have obviously been trying to get her to stop all day. He saw the door that led to Ryou and his sidekick and smirked; he hadn't wanted to deal with them.

No, his target was the number one employee. The hard-working, ever kind and considerate –

---

Minto was sipping from her teacup at a table near a window and minding her own business as chaos erupted around her.

"Minto!" Aoi, one of the new workers there that Minto found annoying, jumped up and down in front of her. "Please help get Purin-chan to stop!"

The college student shrugged. "I don't see why I should. She isn't causing me any harm." Aoi's face paled as Purin snapped a dish at a table and it slid off of three more consecutive tables before smacking into a wall. Minto put her tea down. "I wonder why she's missing. Retsua mentioned she wasn't acting like herself. Too bad she isn't working today so I can get some answers."

"Please! You never do any work here as it is! Just help this once!" Aoi sobbed into a tray she had with her.

Minto's face softened. "Alright, alright, I'll help."

Aoi's eyes sparkled. "R-really? You will help, Minto?"

"Of course!" Her eyes fell on her full cup of hot, steamy tea. "… As soon as my tea break is over."

That did the trick. Aoi was sobbing and muffling all her words together. She made it hard to feel sorry for her. She sprinted into the kitchens and left her other coworker to deal with Purin all by herself.

"What vulgar girls. I was never like that in middle school." Minto took a delicate sip of tea and tried to relax. She glanced out the window to take in the breathtaking trees around her when she noticed something that literally took her breath away. "No," she mused, blinking her eyes. "It… it can't be." The 'thing' smirked at her and beckoned her out with a curve of his finger.

She got up slowly and started to leave. "Wait Minto!" the other girl cried. "Come baaaaaack!"

Minto ignored her plea and punched the door open. She walked through the glass and straight to the trees she saw him at. She looked around and clutched at her pocket. "I haven't done this for a while and I have no intention of doing it if so long as you promise not to cause trouble!"

"I bet you're dying for an excuse to transform, though, aren't you?" Minto lost her breath for the second time that day and her head shot up to see Kish lounging on a thick branch looking rather smug. "I don't blame you. Sometimes I feel as if my power is just going to rip through my veins unless I do something with it."

Minto leapt back and took out what looked to be a gold locket with a design on it. She brought it to her chin and stiffened. "Do you intend to get rid of it now? Tell me why you're here!"

Kish tried his best to suppress his laughing. He always thought that the Mews were quick to assume the worst. He bared his teeth at her. "I just wanted to ask you where Koneko-chan is."

Minto went slack. "Koneko-chan… you mean Ichigo? Why would you want to know where she is?"

Kish scoffed. He realized that he didn't really have a reason other than he wanted to see her. Seeing as that wasn't all that great of a reason, he merely barked out, "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Minto wasn't to be underestimated. She grew up among the rich, the proper, the socialites of the world. She grew up learning to analyze every person's gestures, tones, eyes to see through what they said and did and identify what they meant. It was so natural to do this she sometimes wondered what the point of even talking to anyone was sometimes.

And with all this background knowledge in her stead, it was impossible for her to miss the obvious.

She drew the key to her transformation away from her face and let it slip from palm to pocket. She could say it. How she knew what his intentions where. Attempt to intimidate him. Fight him to get the thrill she refused to admit she missed. But she had to think about someone else important to her right now. Someone else who might benefit from him.

"She is coming home from her university today with Aoyama. She should be home around nine o'clock this evening."

Kish considered this. "But she is going to _her_ home, right?"

Minto nodded. "Without a doubt." She turned to leave then paused with her back to Kish. "And Kish, if you so much as even consider making any trouble, and I'll see to it that you're kicked out of this atmosphere. Permanently this time."

---

It was forty minutes into nine at night.

Kish twitched on Ichigo's empty mattress and felt his pulse race wildly. He would seek his revenge on that Mew Minto for lying to him. Her threats were empty since she had probably been dormant since the days of Deep Blue. He however hasn't.

He wondered if Pai and Tart had came back to the ship yet. If so, he still had some time. Pai would still be going through ideas on the perfect method to kill him and Tart would be crying around the ship about how it isn't fair he doesn't get to see Purin if Kish is out wooing _his_ human.

His human.

His senses raged when the sound of a car came closer and a car door slam went off in front of the house. His eyes went wide as the front door swung open and the couple that had been eagerly waiting up downstairs ever since he arrived the second time slapped around to the front door.

"Ichigo!" they chorused.

Kish could barely keep himself restrained to the bed. Fifteen years. He has waited fifteen years. Now she's just down the stairs. He shut his eyes. He would love to go down to where she is right now, clutch onto her, and teleport her back to his ship.

"But the fun in the game is to make her want it, too." Kish smirked. His favorite toy never did keep him bored. He wondered if the feeling was mutual.

Her door knob turned and he used his natural agility to slink out to the side of the bed and teleport safely in her closet.

" – odnight, Ichigo! We love you! Glad you're home safe!" a deep voice was cut off as the door to her room flew open.

"Night mom and dad!" Kish lost his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "I love you!"

He heard bags drop and clothes shift. He shuddered and pressed his head to the wall. Oh god how he wanted to thrust the door open and forget his surprise entrance. He bet he'd still catch her off guard.

"ALIEN ICHIGO ALIEN ALIEN ALIEN!"

"That can't be, Masha. The aliens are gone." She got tense and stuffed him in her drawer so he could settle down. "Hmm… I hope Aoyama-kun got home alright," he heard her muse and bit his tongue. Damn, she was still devoted to him?

He peaked through a strip that separated her two closet doors so he could see into her room. She had on respectable pink pajamas and looked…

She wasn't all that much taller. Probably 5'4'' by the looks of it. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and snug around her shoulders. Her face was a bit more defined, but it had a fullness he doubted she'd ever lose. Then there was her body…

Dammit, forget this!

He shot out of the doors and put his hands on either side of her hips before teleporting her to the spot in the park's trees where he was earlier that day. He pressed her against the tree and leaned down to smell her hair as his fingers traced her hips roughly.

Ichigo was in shock. Well, that was an understatement. She had the front of her body pinned against a tree and the back covered by the only person – errr _life form_ that could (or would) pull such a stunt.

"Kish?" she guessed aloud. It was too much for him to hear her say his name, having just barely started to come to grips with the fact she was really trapped against him. He flipped her over and hoisted her up so she could be at eyelevel with him. She looked confused and lost and… oh God… vulnerable.

With his hands pressing her shoulders to the tree and his legs holding hers down, he did what he was good at.

He kissed her.

Ichigo, who really hadn't been registering anything, had somehow caught up to what was happening. She had came home, ignored Masha's warning (she should know by now bad things happen when she does!), got ready for bed and then Kish popped out of her closet, took her to a tree by the Café, and is now kissing her.

To make matters worse, she's letting him.

She struggled against him to kick him off at the very least. He sighed when she started to put up a fight and took his lips off hers. "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to sound like a threat.

"You," he answered without blinking. This made her brain turn to mush and stop functioning yet again. "Hey I'm sure you're old enough to handle a _real _kiss now, Koneko-chan. Tell me, has anyone given you one yet?"

She blinked and she started to get her thoughts back on track. Let's see… she broke up with Masaya in eight grade and only ever dated two other guys briefly. She never went far at all. Not that she minded, she liked to think she'd be untainted for whoever she gave her heart to. But somehow she felt like she needed to kiss them. Like the practice was important.

"_What am I thinking…_? _And what's a_ real _kiss_?"

Kish could feel her awkwardness and took it as a definite, "No." He smirked and kissed her again, biting her bottom lip and hoping to answer her questions.

"Ah!" she choked. She quickly shut her mouth and bolted her teeth together. She had enough sense to know better than to let him take any more advantage of her tonight. Realizing her stubbornness, he gave up and backed away.

Ichigo slipped down and slouched over, clutching her scarlet face. "_I should be mad,_" she thought numbly. She forced her hands down and stood up to look at him with more confidence than she had at the moment. "Why are you here? _Really_? It isn't to take Earth again, is it?"

"Not unless you don't cooperate," he quipped playfully. "As I said, I'm here for you. Can't you hear right with those human ears, Kitten?"

She grinded her teeth together. "You jerk there's nothing wrong with my ears! I just don't believe you!"

He rolled his eyes and brought his palms together. As he stretched them apart, blue electricity beat wildly between his skin. Ichigo backed up to the tree. "Wha-what are you doing, Kish?"

"Oh, I'm going to go make a Chimara Animal since that seems to be all you Mews think I can do," he muttered spitefully.

"All you Mews… who else knows you're here, Kish?" she demanded.

"Just you and Mew Minto." He groaned, "Oh, and your annoying robot thing."

"Minto?" she repeated and shook her head. "That's not important right now. Why do you need me? Are the other aliens here?"

"I told you I'm here for you, Honey." He sounded a bit exasperated. Was it so hard to believe he missed her? _Really_?

Ichigo glowered and started to walk towards him. "Listen, Kish, I don't like you, let alone love you. You left on good terms with us so please don't ruin that with whatever plans you have. I don't have time for your games. I'm not in seventh grade anymore and I won't let you get me worked up over a kiss again." She felt powerful and walked around him. "I'm going home. Don't even think about teleporting or stalking me or whatever it is you can do!"

The electricity in his hands glowed brighter and started to pulse as it stretched into something that resembled a jellyfish. Ichigo could see the sparks fly in front of her and whipped around to see Kish release it and send it flying to a nearby tree. Her eyes went wide and she turned on Kish. "You… you… I thought…"

He shrugged nonchalantly and lifted himself up. "I don't feel like letting you leave just yet, so I recruited some help to keep you here." His grinned wickedly at her as the tree tops rumbled from where his alien energy sped off into. "You wouldn't want to leave and be responsible for a Chimara Animal taking over Tokyo, would you?"

---

**Awe, ladies, don't you wish you had a guy to go and make Chimara Animals to keep you around? That's what I call true love. Next chapter I'm back to jumping around more. I have to keep track of the aliens AND Mew team. It'll keep you awake. **

**Sorry if this was dark or ooc. I've had a cruddy month/week/final testing/semester switch and my dumb former man candy didn't help me. Sigh. Story of my life… But I will NEVER abandon this fic! *stars in eyes* so no worries there, eh? … please review and give me a fluffy feeling. I really need it…**


End file.
